


A little of that blood

by Estirose



Category: Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miku carries a little bit of All Gods Village in her blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little of that blood

Sometimes she wishes that Yuu was still alive, just to be able to discuss things with him. He understood folklore and the reasons behind it better than anybody in their loose-knit circle of family and friends.

Other times, she's glad he's not around, for sometimes the things she wants to discuss are frankly embarrassing. Or at least things that she doesn't want to admit to anybody. She found everything that happened to Kirie and the other Himuro Shrine Maidens horrifying, though in a somewhat distant way.

And now, how is she supposed to say that her ancestors were any better? After all, she now knows that Yae, her great-grandmother, came from Minakami Village, a place where they had one sibling kill another just to keep evil from spreading throughout the world.

In some strange way, she hopes to find someone descended from the Himuro family who knows what their ancestors did so that she can say, "My ancstors sacrificed people in religious rituals, too."

But there may not be any more Himuros, at least obvious ones. And her ancestors might have been reclusive enough that they never married outside their village. It was a strangely heavy burden to know that she might be the only person left with Minakami blood.

Maybe it's a good thing that Mafuyu is gone, because he can't pass on that strange, awful bloodline. She will, most probably, because she will probably find someone and get married. Still, at least that blood is thinned by so many generations away from Minakami.

That village with all of its obligations is gone below the waters, and she will not be alive when it rises, still dead. Miku will not mourn for it because she knows it will eventually come back. Instead, she will mourn for her ancestors and be thankful that she is only a little of that blood.


End file.
